gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AndreEagle17/Archive 12
RE: Infobox Fixed. 18:26, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Splits I'm happy to take whatever heat anyone wants to throw. I'm planning to draft out some rules to add to my vehicles manual of style update. But simply put: Different name, Different value, Different performance, Different design = Split pages. smurfy (coms) 01:47, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : Technical & Rebel only fit 2 or 3 of the criteria - Different Name, Different Value. As far as I can tell, the design & performance of the underlying vehicle hasn't changed. A couple of tack-on accessories doesn't make it a new vehicle, just a variant. But I've already agreed to disagree with that one. smurfy (coms) 02:04, March 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: Again, comes down to the 4 criteria. If ALL 4 aren't met, it shouldn't be split. So Rat-Loader and Rat Truck share same design, just with variants in the tray config. Zion and Zion Cabrio, share same design (one is just a convertible) and performance. 3/4, 2/4... they don't get split. smurfy (coms) 02:12, March 23, 2015 (UTC) RfP I have decided to apply for the temporary bureaucrat spot. Can you vote on the RfP page? Leo68 (talk) 02:21, March 23, 2015 (UTC) No, I am going for the temporary position Jeff has, and taking it full time if it's successful. Leo68 (talk) 02:41, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey can you join chat for a minute? ( ) 17:30, March 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Yeah, I've been looking for where you actually change the color of a user's name. I know who did it, it's just hard to find. I know how to change a user's color, just not how to add a new color because that isn't on the page. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:49, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Sig Losing my mind, what little one I had. Leo68 (talk) 01:34, March 24, 2015 (UTC) The policy says that the vote is set up by admin and crats, and the outcome of the vote will determine if you stay on. I think you will, your editing has improved vastly since your promotion. I'll set it up because I started, as an example for when Monk's ends. Leo68 (talk) 01:45, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :Oportunidades vem e vão, sempre vai ter mais uma chance. ;) [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 02:04, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Category Once you've made the new category, remove the old one while you the new one, as you can't rename a category. Once you've done mark the old category for deletion and myself or another admin will delete it. Leo68 (talk) 03:39, March 25, 2015 (UTC) RE:Staff Artwork I don't know... Everything is fine to me, but i'm gonna take the Rhino artwork, since this one reflects what you said there. BTW, thanks for the approval. Camilo Flores (talk) 15:08, March 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm not so sure it is a little messy. Leo68 (talk) 02:54, March 28, 2015 (UTC) http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Cc_ShotzZ_cC He added that photo again. He should be reported to an admin now. [[User:Myth hunter|Hunter](Talk/ ) 20:19, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Chat Jeez what has happened to the chat? Has it died? No one uses it anymore :( ( ) 20:37, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Probably so. I'm just surprised there's no one in it compared to how there used to be 5 or more people in it for hours. ( ) 20:40, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 You forgot Bicimjizz and Fax McCumulus as well. That's what I'm saying. It used to be so live. Where is everybody? ( ) 20:50, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree, along with Monk. But guess what? ( ) 20:56, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yay the chat's alive! Also I'll PM you about it when I join right now. ( ) 21:05, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hi, i have already apologized to SJWalker for putting in pictures of the cars. Don't worry, i will not do it again. I hope you accept my apology.GDuuy (talk) 17:04, April 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Users Thanks Andre, and apologies for the late reply. I've deleted the picture and I'll keep an eye on the other user. SJWalker (talk) 15:13, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Rockstar Response E aí cara. Você também recebeu um e-mail da Rockstar agradecendo por ter dado uma sugestão pelo Mounthoff? Recebi uma ontem, eles agradeceram e disseram que sempre estão felizes em receber sugestões para os veículos adicionados no Heists Update. Parece que eles relmente leem nossas sugestões, não? Vamos ver o que eles reservam pro futuro. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 16:07, April 3, 2015 (UTC) handling and all that Basically, this is the top speed without anything. If physics wouldn't exist at all in the game, planes would be at 10km/h only. But physics do exist and they affect the plane with mass, drag, acceleration, etc. so it does reach the real top speed of over 100-200-300-400-whateverkm/h. Slow planes are 10km/h to make them run slow and are affected by whatever variable ups their speed. Fast planes are over 100km/h to make them run fast and are affected by whatever variable ups their speed. Also plane handling is/works different to car handling. 18:12, April 3, 2015 (UTC) OMG! Look here JESUS!!!! How could someone be so pretty in a game?! xD ( ) 19:00, April 3, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I'm saying! I'm feening for her xD. If she was a real person that pretty xD. ( ) 05:18, April 4, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ellie is pretty but has nothing on Liza in Far Cry 3, the girl in the pic that I just showed you. I literally have a crush on Liza xD. But I went out today and saw a bunch of motorcycles and all of a sudden, I wanna drive one xD. Can you imagine that? ( ) 03:01, April 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Aren't there places where you can practice riding a motorcycle in a given area? Not exactly like a driving school where you are pursuing a license, but like an entertainment area similar to Go Kart riding that has instead of go-karts, motorcycles? If one exists, I'd definitely go there and learn to ride one. Also, I love the Electra Glide. That's what I saw today. Several Electra Glides and other Harleys! ( ) 03:09, April 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Do you know what those places are called? I don't want to go to a bike school, but like a motorcycle course where we just ride on this path and come back or something like that. I'm not sure if they are called motorcycle courses :/ ( ) 03:14, April 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Dang they should have it like how you have a Go Kart course and you just take a Go Kart and ride the trail. They should do that with motorcycles. Cause like it's not gonna be the same if you go to a bike school. They train you, but you don't really practice riding with friends and family for fun, which is what I wanna do. To me, riding a motorcycle looks as easy as riding a bicycle, but it's more dangerous. A motorcycle crash in reality usually results in serious injuries or, even more likely, death. ( ) 03:23, April 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yea the country or a quiet road is a good place to ride a motorcycle. Or another good idea would be like making a motorcycle course similar to Go Kart courses for entertainment, with motorcycles instead of Go Karts. But driving on busy roads or highways with a motorcycle (like driving out where I live) is way too dangerous. Especially the highways with those giant 18 wheelers everywhere. ( ) 03:39, April 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I actually like buses. They're cool. The Bus in GTA IV and V is among my most favorite vehicles to cruise in. The Airport Bus counts too. But you gotta remember we need 18 wheelers to deliver all the stuff we need like food, cars, electronics, etc to our favorite stores and we need buses to get around town. Trust me, if you live where I live, where you need a car to get around better (the total opposite of NYC where the subway, taxi, and bus are more used than a car), you'd praise having buses around. The bus hardly runs around here where I live and more cars are on the road (even in Downtown Atlanta) resulting in a ton of traffic. Trust me, for us people that can't drive, I praise other places like New York City that give us the option to ride the bus, train and taxi xD. ( ) 04:04, April 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 The buses in Atlanta have air conditioning and comfortable seats. I understand what you mean though. I'd rather live in a city where if you don't have a car or can't drive (or both), you can rely on the train, taxi or bus. I was told that in my county, despite being the suburb county of Atlanta, the buses don't run on weekends. The biggest nonsense I ever heard xD. Like we all need the bus on weekends! xD ( ) 17:19, April 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Chat Sorry for dropping out of the chat so abruptly Andre. My internet froze and I had to restart my laptop. SJWalker (talk) 23:56, April 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: It's a confusing situation. Then again, it is the same with Michael's strangers and freaks characters. You're right though, I'll remove it. Leo68 (talk) 01:56, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Apologies Hey Andre. My apologies about leaving out of chat so quickly last night. There was some drama going on at my place and they were going to cancel my date day (this Saturday) after I already asked my boss for the day off and went to get a cool haircut :(. Once again, my apologies. ( ) 17:16, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Userboxes Thanks for that Andre. I must have altered it when I added the Kalahari userbox. My opinion of the Dilletante hasn't changed so I'll change it back. :) SJWalker (talk) 14:21, April 10, 2015 (UTC) De Santa Residence I've renamed Michael's Mansion, can you license the image in the infobox? Leo68 (talk) 19:20, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Sky is blue Yes, some facts may be obvious, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't list them!Andyxdr (talk) 19:27, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Wish Me Luck! Hey man. I'm going out (you know where) in two and a half to three hours (it's a late thing). Wish me luck! I hope I enjoy myself xD! ( ) 00:06, April 12, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Actually in the end we didn't go anywhere -_-. There's several reasons though for why it didn't work out and everybody's at fault. The date was poorly planned. I feel my date fell asleep during the daytime and didn't get back up to hear my calls or text messages when I finally found the perfect place to go. I could've given her earlier notice as she probably figured we weren't going anywhere because I called later on in the evening. I was scared to call her before cause some girls get annoyed when guys bother them too often, and that's happened to me all the time. Anyway, this whole morning we had no idea where we were going, which restaurant to pick etc. In the end, it's best we didn't go because the time we were going would leave us very limited options because the bowling alleys and restaurants would be closing or already closed. I'm hoping to plan it on a better day where we have more places to go, more hours to spend together, etc but for now we'd say our apologies tomorrow and just call one another (more like me call her) as friends until we meet up. I'm not as upset as I was before :). ( ) 03:59, April 12, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yes most definitely. It seems she had to go out to do something important by the time it was time for the date but still, no matter who is at fault, the date was poorly planned and it was a poor choice of a day to go out on such a late night date without having limited options and seeing problems in enjoying ourselves. We've planned to do it Wednesday night giving us more bowling alleys to choose from and better restaurants to pick. For now though, I'll just call her until Wednesday. So it seems like not going yesterday was the best thing to happen. ( ) 13:51, April 12, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 True that. But when a girl doesn't answer your phone calls or reads your text messages is it a bad thing? I'm surprised she hasn't called me back yet or read/replied to my text yet. I'm gonna call her later at lunch break at work later on. There's a million things she could be doing but it just got me wondering why she ain't call or text back yet :/. ( ) 16:07, April 12, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well, I might have to cancel everything man. No call or text back or no answer on her phone. There's nothing else I can think other than she is avoiding me unless she pretty much lost her phone, has it off, or changed her #. I was really hoping it didn't have to end this way cause I actually kinda liked her and thought she was sweet and cute (plus it was my first date that I got myself prepared for by saving money, getting a haircut, pressing my clothes, etc for absolutely no reason), but oh well. It would've been way easier to get over if I wasn't currently living in a lie, as my coworkers believe I have a secret girlfriend and that "she" is the girl (this problem is more my fault though). I really don't understand why she isn't responding to me, when she's just as excited to see me (she's very impressed with how I treat girls as told by her uncle, and even said straight up she can't wait to see me :/ ) unless that was false excitement. Between now and Wednesday afternoon, if I don't hear her or we don't solve this issue, that's gonna be a real disappointment to cancel :(. ( ) 01:50, April 13, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well the way I described excitement doesn't mean screaming out loud or anything similar. She just said "she can't wait to see me". But yea, I guess you are right. Girls have so many tricks and lies they could make a trick book and sometimes I don't wanna deal with none of them. ( ) 02:12, April 13, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 True that! That's just how it is. Like if she doesn't wanna go no more, why not tell me?! Just leave me hanging like that though? ( ) 02:24, April 13, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ok sure. ( ) 02:27, April 13, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey man join the chat. ( ) 16:06, April 13, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey Andre. I'm back. The date got messed up again because my date had to do something and plus other problems started to arise that will ruin our date plans, such as being late for the date, not reaching her on the phone, and picking up my grandma from the airport later on. But I saw my date in person at her house today and BOY WHEN I SAY FINE, SHE IS BEYOND FINE!!!!! FORGET HER DRESSING BOYISH! TOO DAMN BEAUTIFUL!!!! <3 <3 <3 . We talked really good so I'm willing to give her another chance. But this time, the date cannot fail next time cause I'm coming over randomly and gonna wait there until she gets ready. That way she has no excuses or nothing. Anyway, congrats on your promotion and I'll see you on chat tomorrow! ( ) 01:09, April 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yeah I was out all day so I wasn't able to join chat. I'll be in chat later on, so I can talk to you and Lily then. About talking to everyone else on an app, I'd suggest Kik Instant Messenger. We can all group chat, share photos, etc. Anyways, I've come up with a good plan that'll greater the chances of my date going out with me, as it seems she doesn't use time wisely, which can mess up our plans and I'm not going for that anymore. Other than that issue, she likes my personality, is very sweet, and beautiful and thick. We got tastes in the same stuff such as music, selfies, cars, etc although she is unaware of it at the moment. I was also told by her uncle (mom's bf) that she likes video games. Yayyy!!!! xD ( ) 05:45, April 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yes we're very similar. We also like a lot of eating, talking and sleeping, with the last one being a bad habit of ours. And yes, most likely she'll like the Saints Row series and my other games. I can probably get her to play multiplayer in a game with me one day. Also, if we do get close (I'm hoping we do), I can get her to help me get an Xbox One. I think things will work out slowly but surely, and I'm always gonna keep my head up and thank God, even if plans fail. But the next plan should not fail at all, because it's much smarter than the past ones. Come in chat and I'll tell you my plan! ( ) 16:12, April 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I hate when family members make me lose confidence........you get the rest -__-. Nvm, I solved it. ( ) 15:46, April 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Just finished round 2.... *sigh* ( ) 23:27, April 22, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Chat Hey, Andre, join the chat :) (talk) | ( ) 19:07, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Probation As I'm sure you're aware, your probation vote is opening on Wednesday. Just so you're aware, you will not lose your rights during the voting period, and in my opinion, you'll have them after. Probation has helped you a lot so I don't see why you'd have an unsuccessful vote. Leo68 (talk) 14:58, April 13, 2015 (UTC) This goes without saying, you can't vote on your own, and it will be limited to admins. Leo68 (talk) 01:39, April 14, 2015 (UTC) The vote is live. Good luck! Leo68 (talk) 03:58, April 15, 2015 (UTC) GTA V PC Hello my friend. The GTA 5 and the GTA Online is released in PC, i know, you are not playing the PC, you playing the PS3 and the PS4. So, i got the PS4 and the PC, i don't playing the GTA 5, because the online is hard. Marec2 (talk) 09:00, April 14, 2015 (UTC) RE:Chat Oh loko, sério? É que eu estou editando de um celular e na versão mobile do site quando você entra no chat, ele abre em uma guia diferente que fica escondida pelas outras, eu abri o chat, acabei indo ver outras coisas, esqueci que o chat tava aberto(!) e fechei o navegador do celular com todas as guias, nem ví do que vocês estavam falando. Editor do celular é uma merda. Mas que história é essa de depressão? - [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 15:28, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Images Hey man, how do you get those images on your talk page like that. I'd like to do the same for my page! Also, get in chat when you can. I shouldn't be going anywhere so I'd most likely be available! :) ( ) 20:12, April 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I know it looks copy and pasted from Far Cry 3 but it still looks pretty cool. ( ) 21:11, April 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Also must the pictures be uploaded? ( ) 21:12, April 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I'm in chat. ( ) 02:18, April 15, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE:Far Cry 4 Não falei? Tem que ficar esperto quanto a essas coisas, ainda mais com os jogos caros que a gente tem por aqui, se não acaba gastando dinheiro a toa. Fica atento aos jogos da Ubisoft, ultimamente esse pessoal anda fazendo jogo nas coxas, ou sai quebrado ou mais do mesmo. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 00:16, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations You are no longer on probation. Your vote was successful. Leo68 (talk) 14:28, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations on passing your probation Andre. Keep up the good work. :) SJWalker (talk) 14:39, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. Probation was the best thing for you, and you've taken advantage of it. SJWalker (talk) 14:43, April 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Rockstar Editor Yeah, you can use the story mode characters in Director Mode but you have to unlock them by playing the story first though. I haven't really used the Rockstar Editor yet so all I know is that you can use/control story characters to make videos. You can also use peds and animals in Director Mode. 18:03, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :It'll probably be a while before I make videos. At the moment I'm playing with Intel HD Graphics 4000 on 800x600 so videos would look terrible :p 18:07, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, that comment above was what made me take a look. It's insane. 277 different character models (once they are all unlocked) that you can control and play (some with limited dialogue) on a map that you can customise - amount of traffic, wanted levels off, cheats enabled etc. I'm going to create the page tonight with all the menu options so you'll be able to see what it can do. I don't think you can change their default appearance though. i.e. this is Brad outside Trevor's trailer taking a selfie. smurfy (coms) 02:15, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, AndreEagle! Sorry for being busy at cleaning up some pages and everything else, but I hope that this day would be great for you. BTW, congratulations for your succesful probation. Keep being as good as you are. Camilo Flores (talk) 20:23, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday Andre, hope you've had a good one. :) SJWalker (talk) 21:14, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :Glad to hear it. :) SJWalker (talk) 21:23, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :Happy Birthday, Andre. Leo68 (talk) 23:59, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday Andre! :-) have a good one :-) (talk) | ( ) 22:32, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Feliz aniversário, Andre. Felicidades! - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 23:54, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Cloud Associate That guy was clearly an associate. The page had mentioned vandals would still come here. He has been banned. Please report any others you see. Leo68 (talk) 02:52, April 21, 2015 (UTC) RFP Hello Andre. Please vote on my request for promotion on the RFP page. - Myth hunter Flag on staff page Tom/Leo haven't used the flagicon template, just inserted an image. The flag image is terrible though so I'm doing a new svg file now before fixing it. smurfy (coms) 21:29, April 21, 2015 (UTC) RfP Thanks for removing the spam request Andre. I've warned the user about his conduct and I'll lock the page again. Since there's still a position, it'll only be for a couple of days or so. SJWalker (talk) 23:47, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Page protected for a week, though I'll unlock it again should a suitable member come forward. SJWalker (talk) 23:49, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Andre. Leon's blocked that user for a month now so hopefully we won't have any more problems. SJWalker (talk) 11:05, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:User VaultBoy beat me to it. DocVinewood (talk) 19:57, April 22, 2015 (UTC) RE Foi uma brincadeira inofensiva, não tinha porque eles nos banirem da wikia inteira, nós nem vandalizamos a wikia dele nem nada. O cara parece ser amigo de um monte de gente do alto escalão da wikia, daí ele pensar que pode tudo. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 19:38, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Re Thanks. I just turned 13 two hours ago. Till yestsrday I was 12 years old(underage).Myth(Talk/ ) 21:10, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Blocks Andyxdr? Check your facts. smurfy (coms) 02:29, April 26, 2015 (UTC) : I think you need to check your facts before dishing out unwarranted criticism thinly disguised as advice, Andre. I have yet to block any account that I have had personal battles with. smurfy (coms) 02:54, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Seriously, nothing you have said is correct. ::* "but you block some users too quickly," = Other than obvious vandals/spammers/sockpuppets, every one of my block actions had at least one prior warning from myself or another staff member. ::* "it's not the first time you had to unblock a user for a mistake seen after blocking them," = Plainly false ::* "blocking vandals quickly is a very good thing for admins," = Yes, as is quickly identifying the difference between a vandal and an incompetent editor with good intent. ::* "but don't be too "block happy" after users like Nicky.haugh and Andyxdr." = Nicky was my aknowledged mistake after mis-reading his latest change, after having warnings and prior blocks from other staff. Andy, as stated, was not me. :: Facts. smurfy (coms) 03:17, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :: I'm not aware of the facts around Andy but I know that Nicky repeatedly removed the unofficial tag from his profile. He was blocked twice and I warned him before Sean banned him. Leo68 (talk) 03:33, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :: I'll discuss this further in chat. Leo68 (talk) 03:40, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Sasquatch and Boomer TAQUEOPARIL!!! KKKKK Nem o final do Clube da Luta me deixou tão chocado quanto isso, e o VaultBoy pode estar envolvido na porra toda? Operação lava-jato na GTA wikia agora! - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 02:38, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Educational information You seem to be putting a lot of stock in the vandals' IP address allegations so let me spell some things out to you: #Wikia does not expose editor IP addresses to other editors. The only time we can see IP addresses is when anonymous editing is permitted and then the IP address is not associated with registered user accounts. So the accuser here simply could not be seeing editor IP addresses for the wikia accounts of Sasquatch and Boomer on Myths or GTA wikis, unless they were Wikia staff with CheckUser rights. #The vandals have set up a number of off-wikia sites that could expose IP addresses to their admin staff. You have registered and exposed your IP on at least one of these. I have visited and exposed one of my IPs to one of those sites. #It is very likely that Boomer registered on these phishing sites as both himself and Sasquatch and other aliases to try to spy and to register shut-down complaints with the site hosts. In that case, the described behaviour may have been happening (logging in as different IDs from the same exposed IP) on those phishing sites, but that isn't proof in any way that they behaved this way on Wikia. I don't personally believe there is any evidence that they shared an IP address on Wikia, but even if they did, there are many reasons this could be true. For all we know, they may be brothers, room-mates, at the same university, share the same ISP that uses proxies etc, none of which is proof of sockpuppetry. Hope that helps you understand how meaningless these allegations are. smurfy (coms) 03:21, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey, come on the chat :P (talk) | ( ) 19:43, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Adder is slower than Z-Type (with proof) The major flaw with a large amount of drag races is that they also include Acceleration (hence why the Adder always loses to the Zentorno, despite the Zentorno being slower). There is a YouTuber which tackled the tale, but instead gave the vehicles more than enough time to get up to their top speed. As such, he was able to test their speed without the issue of acceleration hampering the result. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNFwv6MlFCc Skip to 12:15 to see where he talks about the Adder and Z-Type, or 15:25 if you want to know the results right away.The (not-so) faux Hawk 23:22, April 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Will do. :L SJWalker (talk) 22:05, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Social Club R* site is down Even though the site is up, it seems its not properly loading stats, snapmatic, etc. at all. 22:07, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :Its online, but apparently, it doesn't show my profile (or any other pages) properly, like this one. 22:14, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Huh. Weird... mine works, but barely. It mostly shows blank pages wherever I go. :::Got RSSC working again. Turns out cookies needed to be cleared as Smurfy told me. 22:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: I haven't "replaced" any image so far. I'm not really seeing much resolution problem, and if there is I can only put the blame on Fraps for giving lower image resolution. 21:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :Check the Thompson aiming image, I increased textures quality so it may have been the issue. 22:15, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Not sure what you are talking about here Andre. I haven't uploaded the Gusenberg set, only the reload, which someone else took from my sandbox and added to the article page - I have got a down the iron sights shot but it was badly affected by depth of field blur so I never uploaded it (although it was a higher resolution than Rain's). And his "modded guns" shots (tints and flashlights etc) have deifinitely not been uploaded by anyone else. That said, I do agree that they were a bit low-res, but not too bad. OK for sandboxing. smurfy (coms) 22:32, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Both Snowball pics are by Rain. Although the old one may have been cropped from a larger image I uploaded, it's actually lower res than his new one. smurfy (coms) 22:48, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Icon You first need to go to . Then, there's a "wordmark" tab. You'll see then an otpion to upload a "Favicon" which is that small brower image. Favicons can only be in .ico format, I'm sure it is possible to make one on a website. 07:18, May 4, 2015 (UTC) why delete? it is trivia why delete it? Neynaro (talk) 19:05, May 4, 2015 (UTC)